


It's Good To Be With The Queen

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie gets a girl, Crush on Charlie, F/F, Language, Lesbian Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a crush on Charlie and refuses to admit it. Dean pushes her about it but she doesn't relent until her and Charlie sit down for a movie Marathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Be With The Queen

She was sitting at one of the tables in the library all red hair and adorable smiles. She was chewing the end of a pen staring at her laptop with a perplexed look on her face. You contemplated walking over to her to see if you could help but you knew Charlie, she’d want to figure it out by herself. You tried to focus on the lore book sitting in front of you but you couldn’t help sneaking glances at her every few minutes.

There were strong hands on your shoulders and you jumped. Dean was behind you leaning down. “Someone’s got a crush.” He whispered in your ear and you glared at him.

“I do not!” He rolled his eyes and took a seat next to you.

“Don’t lie, [Y/N]. I’ve seen you staring at her. You’re practically drooling.” You elbowed Dean in the ribs.

“Shut up!” Your words came out in a hiss. “Even if I do have a thing for Charlie, which I don’t, is that really any of your business?”

“Jeeze, kiddo. Just trying to help out my two favorite girls.” He was chuckling as he got up and walked out of the library. Charlie had noticed to interaction and was looking at you confused.

“What was that about?” She grabbed her laptop and note pad taking up the chair next to you.

“Just Dean being a dick. Don’t worry about it. What were you so busy with over there?” Charlie noticed how quickly you changed the subject but let it drop. She knew you just as well as the boys did.

“Just trying to find a new case for Sam and Dean.” You nodded slowly. She didn’t include you, would she want you to stay? Was she trying to get alone time with you? Your mind was spinning.

“I see, yeah, I think I’m gonna go start dinner.” You practically ran from the room your nerves carrying you at light speed. Charlie watched after you disappointment pooling in her stomach.

* * *

You didn’t know when your feelings for Charlie had started only that they had come on fast and hard.She had swooped into your life with the simple words “What’s up, Bitches?” and it’s all a blur from there. Once you had realized what was happening you tried to push it back. Charlie treated you the same way she treated Sam and Dean there was no way she’d want to be with you. Dean cleared his throat dragging you out of my mind before you even knew he was standing next to you.

“Thinking about Charlie again?” There was a smug smirk on his lips.

“Shut up, Dean!” Your glare was the epitome of the phrase ‘if looks could kill’. “I don’t know what you think you know but you’re wrong.” He rolled his eyes chuckling.

“Whatever you say, [Y/N].” Charlie walked into the kitchen at that moment.

“Whatever she says about what?” Your eyes went wide and you quickly turned back to the hamburger you were browning for dinner.

“I’ll let her talk to you about that.” Dean was snickering like a child when he walked out.

“Are you okay, [Y/N]? Did I do something to piss you off? You’ve been acting really weird around me…” She sounded genuinely sad and you felt horrible. You hadn’t meant to make her think you were upset with her. You didn’t know how to answer without telling her what was really going on. With a long sigh you turned around.

“I’m not mad, Charlie. I’m okay. I’m just having a weird day.” You grimaced slightly. You didn’t know if she was going to believe you.

“Anything a Harry Potter marathon can’t fix?” A smile spread across her face and your heart fluttered.

“Can’t a Harry Potter marathon fix everything? Let me finish cooking dinner and we’ll get started.”

* * *

Sam and Dean scarfed down their dinner and hurried out muttering something about going to the bar. You knew what they were up to but were thankful for the alone time with Charlie. When the two of you finished your meals she helped you carry the dishes back to the kitchen. You settled into a pattern of washing while she dried. It all felt very domestic. That was something neither of you really felt on a day to day.

Once the dishes were clean Charlie was excited, as always, to start her movie marathon with you. You both had the same favorite parts and got angry about the same things being left out of the books. She’d giggle as you’d go on your mandated tirade about the descriptions of why the horcruxes were chosen wasn’t in the movie and you’d laugh as she got angry that the battle at the end of the  _Half Blood Prince_  wasn’t there.

“Customary ask, you up for twenty four unadulterated hours of magic and wonder?” There was a challenging smirk on her lips.

“Aren’t I always, doll?” You knew Sam and Dean would never understand your need to geek out to this extent but Charlie always had. “Let’s get to this. I’ll get the energy drinks you get the snacks!” You were both running towards the kitchen, full on Potterhead mode engaged. Settling back into the couch Charlie pressed play on the first movie in an eight movie long endeavor.

* * *

You both heard Sam and Dean come home about half way through  _The Chamber of Secrets_  and chose to ignore them. Charlie had settled with her head on your shoulder and your arm lazed around her comfortably. This position would switch periodically through the night and next day.

Dean was standing in the doorway watching and laughing to himself. He wouldn’t interrupt. Sam looked as though he was going to go sit and watch the movies with you two but Dean put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t man, let [Y/N] have Charlie to herself, she needs to make her move.” Sam stared at Dean incredulously but turned and walked off towards his bedroom Dean following suit.

During your break between  _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ and  _The Goblet of Fire,_  you and Charlie made your way back to the kitchen to replenish your supply of caffeine and junk food. She looked dangerously close to a caffeine crash. You pressed a can of red bull into her hand and at her sweetly. “Charlie, I know this may not be the best time because, well quite frankly you look about dead on your feet, but…” Your voice trailed off and you leaned forwards pressing your lips to hers lightly in an almost chaste kiss.

Charlie froze her eyes were wide and a scarlet blush lifted to her face. You took a sharp breath and looked away. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have…” Before you could finish your sentence you felt her grab your wrist. She was pulling you to her and then the most magical event of the night happened, Charlie’s lips found yours again. Her lips were sweet and soft. They felt better than you’d imagined. You wrapped your arms around her waist pulling her closer to you deepening the kiss. Her arms found their way to you hair tangling in it. When you pulled away you were both blushing deeply.

“Why didn’t you do that the first day we met?” Both of you bust out in almost hysterical laughter. “You could have saved us both so much time.”

“Hey now, you could have done the exact same thing!” Charlie took your hand in hers.   
“But alas my lady, I am a queen!” You couldn’t help but smile as she slipped into her persona from Moondoor.

“What does that make me? The queen’s queen?” A bright smile spread across her face.

“Precisely, and my lady, it’s good to be with the queen!” You had had enough. You pulled her back to you kissing her again. You had waited too long to feel those lips against yours and you weren’t wasting anymore time now.

When you returned to the library, Dean was sitting at one of the tables thumbing through an old book. He looked up when he heard your muffled laughter. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when  he saw your hand firmly placed in Charlie’s. He tipped his beer to you and in response you tipped your head, much to Charlie’s dismay. Dean closed the book quietly and slipped out of the room as the two of you settled back on the couch. As the movie started you nestled into her shoulder and couldn’t help but think you’d never felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough Charlie love so I'm taking on the responsibility of filling in the holes!


End file.
